


Somewhere In A Czech Bar...

by Flyingintospace



Series: 30 days of one shots [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Drinking, Drunken Confessions, IIHF, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor Hall, Tyler Seguin and a whole lot of Vodka lead to some interesting conversations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere In A Czech Bar...

In the beautiful city of Prague, down some random street, in a random bar, sat two Canadian hockey players.

They had been in there for a while now and neither were exactly sober. Vodka was their drink of choice tonight though it was a slightly stronger variant then either were used to.

Taylor Hall, the least drunk of the two, only because he had done most of the talking this evening, was still with it enough to blink in shock when Tyler Seguin turned to him and asked, "Think Crosby would fuck me?"

Taylor honestly had no answer for that.

Not that he was given much of a chance to answer as Tyler changed his mind on his own. "Of course not. Who am I kidding? How about you? Would you fuck me?"

Taylor still wasn't given a chance to answer as Tyler's hands were suddenly on his face and pulling him in for a very sloppy kiss.

Thankfully Taylor was with it enough that he quickly pushed his intoxicated team mate off of him and turned him back to the bar.

"No I wouldn't," Taylor told Tyler. "For two reasons. One I'm pretty sure that's illegal here." Taylor glanced around but no one was paying them any attention. "And two, I have a boyfriend who I would never cheat on."

"Of course you do," Tyler muttered under his breath, signaling the bartender for another round. Tyler slammed down the shot without hesitation.

But Taylor was beginning to think this wasn't such a good plan and pushed the shot away.

"What brought that on?" Taylor asked.

Tyler grabbed Taylor's abandoned shot and it was gone in seconds. He stared down at the empty shot glass.

Taylor stared at him.

It still scared him though when Tyler suddenly whirled jabbing a finger into Taylor's chest.

Hard.

"This is all your fault!" Tyler declared.

"What?" Taylor was confused.

"They chose you first? Why you? Why not me?" Tyler demanded.

But Taylor still wasn't able to respond as Tyler continued.

"Well I showed you! I won the cup! What have you won?" Tyler sneered, jabbing his finger into Taylor's chest again. "

Would you stop poking me?" Taylor growled. The words stung more than Taylor wanted to admit too.

But Tyler turned away muttering, "But what good did that do?"

All of a sudden he slammed his hand on the surface of the bar. "None!" He practically shouted. "Absolutely none! No, they just used me and then threw me away!"

Now Tyler was beginning to draw looks from the other patrons.

"Dallas! Who wants to go to Dallas??" Tyler asked, and dropped his head down onto his arms on the bar. "I thought things would be different."

Taylor honestly wasn't sure how to respond to all of this.

When Tyler looked up at him and asked in a small voice, "Why didn't he want to come with me?"

This was all about a guy?

Maybe Taylor could help. Maybe.

"He was invited and I thought that maybe I'd be able to tell him...to talk about...I feel like we've been dancing around... I don't even know if he feels the..."

"Benn?" Taylor asked.

"Jamie." Tyler looked miserable. "We've never really came out and said it but I spent so much time at his place. He cooked me food all the time. He bought me a dog! That's gotta count for something right?" Tyler stared at Taylor as if he held the answers that he was looking for.

"Have you asked him?"

"No!" Tyler shook his head vehemently."That didn't go well last time. I'm not asking anyone that again."

"You just asked me if I'd fuck you like five minutes ago," Taylor reminded him.

"Love, Hall! I'm talking about love not sex. Not that you'd understand. You've already found it. It's not fair. Why do you always get to be first?" As Tyler asked this he jabbed Taylor repeatedly in the chest.

"Okay enough," Taylor declared, getting up off the stool and only stumbling a bit. "You're lucky that they would kill me if I left you alone in this bar. Time to go back to the hotel." He threw a stack of bills onto the bar that he hoped covered what they had drank tonight and slung Tyler's arm over his shoulder. Wrapping his arm around Tyler he began to make his way towards the door, Tyler only being marginally helpful.

The cool night air seemed to make Tyler aware enough that he was able to walk almost on his own.

"You know," Taylor said choosing his words very carefully. "Love's scary. I was terrified when I finally admitted to Jordan how I felt. And sometimes...sometimes it doesn't work out. And that's devastating but usually that means that that person wasn't the right one. But somewhere at sometime you find that right person."

"If you start quoting destiny crap at me I am going to smack you," Tyler growled in his ear. "

Tell him," Taylor said. "You may be surprised with what you find out."

Tyler grunted at him.

They had reached the hotel and headed for the elevator.

"Which room are you in?" Taylor asked.

"Umm?" Tyler replied.

Jordan was going to kill him, Taylor decided as they got on the elevator and headed to the floor he was on. He found his key card and opened the door hoping maybe Jordan was asleep already.

He wasn't.

"Bringing home strays now?" Jordan asked from the bed he was on. Already under the covers and reading a book.

"He's drunk and couldn't remember his room number so I figured you wouldn't mind too much if he slept here? We do have an extra bed."

"And how drunk are you?" Jordan asked.

"Less drunk. Ish?" Taylor admitted.

Jordan shook his head but said, "Fine. If you two are going to be annoying team mates it might as well just be me."

Taylor grinned at him and, finally given permission, dumped Tyler on the spare bed. Tyler muttered something about love and vodka and being first and grabbed a pillow, wrapping his arms around it and began snoring instantly.

Taylor sighed, grabbing a blanket and flinging it over Tyler before kicking off his shoes and crawling onto the bed with Jordan.

"How'd you know you loved me?" Taylor asked. "I don't know? I just had a feeling? Sweaty palms, pounding heart when I was near you?" Jordan replied fingers absentmindedly playing in Taylor's hair.

"He kissed me in the bar earlier," Taylor said. He had vowed never to keep anything from Jordan. Ever. The fingers in his hair stilled. "I pushed him off and he stared blaming me for being number one? What if things had been different? What if he had gone to Edmonton?"

"Taylor, stop it," Jordan said. "Don't do this to yourself. You can't change anything."

"I know. He's in love with someone back home and is too scared to tell them. That could have been me," Taylor said.

"That would have never been you. If you hadn't told me I was working up the courage to tell you," Jordan said.

Taylor looked up and grinned at Jordan. "You probably wouldn't have blurted it out in the middle of a goal celebration though. I'm just glad that Maggie didn't think I was talking to him."

Jordan laughed. "Everything will work out for Tyler. How about you go get ready for bed?"

Taylor nodded.

The next morning Taylor awoke to someone talking. He looked over to see Tyler awake and talking to someone quietly on his phone.

"I'll see you when I get back. Miss you Jamie. You too." He closed the phone and saw Taylor watching him. "Listen man. I don't remember a lot from last night except for you insisting that I tell Jamie I love him. And poking you in in the chest repeatedly. Sorry about that and whatever else I might have done."

"Did you tell him?" Taylor asked.

Tyler nodded. Trying unsuccessfully to keep the grin from taking over his face. "

Apparently he feels the same way but was too afraid to tell me. Thanks for pushing me. And thanks for letting me crash here last night."

"How about we don't let this happen again?" Jordan said, sitting up on the other side of Taylor. "

Of course man," Tyler said getting to his feet and heading for the door.

"And Seguin?" Jordan said before he could leave.

"Yeah?"

"Kiss my boyfriend again and I'm going to have to kill you," Jordan threatened.

"I am so sorry. Promise it was a one time thing." Tyler edged closer to the door.

"I'll believe you this time," Jordan said and Tyler looked relieved. "See you at practice, Tyler."

Tyler nodded and escapes out the door.

Taylor laughed as the door clicked shut. "You're evil. And I kind of like the possessive you."

"Oh really?" Jordan leaned over Taylor. "And you Mr. Hall. You will stop going out and getting drunk with random team mates."

"But I helped..." Taylor trailed off. "I will stop getting drunk with random team mates,"

"Good boy." Jordan smirked at him, leaning down to kiss Taylor.


End file.
